


Bracae Severi

by veintisiete



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veintisiete/pseuds/veintisiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Alguno quiere ver a Snape sin calzoncillos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bracae Severi

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Jotaká.
> 
> Escribí esto hace unos... 5 años. Hace unos días lo releí y quise editarlo antes de ponerme a escribir cosas nuevas. Siempre me han gustado las historias escritas en presente o en segunda persona; me parecen bastante complicadas de hacer y pensé en intentarlo aunque supongo que aún me falta mucha práctica.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

—¿Alguno quiere ver a Snape sin calzoncillos?

Comienza como una simple broma. Sirius se aburre y Quejicus sale del castillo con sus andares apresurados, la nariz ganchuda, una capa negra que ondea a su paso con furia. La víctima perfecta, alguien que representa todo lo que él odia, todo aquello de lo que Sirius reniega a pesar de que en ocasiones es como si le hubiese contaminado el alma, la sangre.  

Cómo se puede humillar a alguien que ansía el respeto de los demás si no es de esta forma. Formula la pregunta con aire despreocupado, como si no le costase nada ejecutar el movimiento, usando contra él su propio hechizo garabateado en uno de los márgenes de su desvencijado libro de pociones. A su lado, Sirius se ríe y su risa le hace más alto, más bravucón, más _vivo_.

—Venga, Cornamenta.

Lo dice con energía, se lo ladra en la oreja. _Venga, Cornamenta_. Por su madre, por la zorra de la suya, por la paz mundial. Remus frunce el entrecejo, incómodo. Hay alguien tras él, Peter, que les mira sonriendo con diversión. A su alrededor, muchos de sus compañeros se ríen, rodeándoles. Gritan, aplauden, inflaman lo que sea que Sirius ha encendido y la combustión es inmediata.

Snape se lo merece, claro. Lameculos por excelencia, siempre fisgoneando, siempre metiendo su nariz sebosa en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, siempre detrás de _ella_.  No importa mucho que sus excusas o justificaciones para esto no sean más elaboradas porque le odia. En carne viva, en los huesos, con cada ínfima parte de su ser y le corroe el estómago cuando Lily aparece. Alta, con el pelo rojo cayéndole en ondas sobre los hombros, su mirada verde afilada cuando coincide con la del Gryffindor.

—¡Dejadle en paz!

A James la varita le tiembla imperceptiblemente en la mano y quiere decir algo ingenioso pero lo único que hace es dar un paso hacia delante y llevarse una mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo. Sirius se ríe de nuevo, esta vez a mandíbula abierta y se dirige a Lily; incisivo, canino, _Canuto_.

—¿Desde cuándo eres su novia para darle ninguna orden, Evans? —inquiere la oveja negra de los Black. La chica lo fulmina con la mirada, se lleva una mano al bolsillo de su túnica y James sabe que va a sacar su varita también.  

—No necesito la ayuda de una sangresucia.

La respuesta de Severus la congela en su sitio. Lily aprieta los labios, de pronto lívida y James salta hacia delante como un resorte.

—Yo creo que más sucios estarán sus calzoncillos con esa manía de bañarte una vez al mes. Tú qué crees, ¿Black?

—¡Calzones fuera!

 El hechizo brilla dando un coletazo y Snape cuelga del aire en menos de un segundo. Forcejea, rojo de ira y su respuesta es un tajo en la nariz de James, que se lleva una mano a la nariz y sonríe muy a su pesar.

Frente a él, a Lily Evans le cuesta reprimir una pequeña, tímida sonrisa. 


End file.
